Summer and Roses
by aznerr
Summary: Two-shot. She was lying there, covered by roses and red red red. She was so pretty. Always.


The first memories she remembered was seeing white and a small bundle of pink and black and red.

"Yang, meet Summer. That's your mother," her baba had said. And she remembered being so happy that she jumped and tried to hug her but she was too small and there was that bundle.

They laughed.

"What _that?_" she remembered asking, her small chubby finger poking on that soft bundle of pink and black. And it was cute, like a doll. Then she remembered gasping, hand clasped together in happiness when she asked, "Toy? Mine?"

And baba placed his hand on her small little head and he was smiling so much she wondered if it was something special (because baba didn't always smile, not like that). "No, she's not a toy," he had said like he was telling a joke and she felt the disappointment and confusion because it _was a toy _and it's hers and she was going to play with it. Then Baba's hand ruffled her blonde curls (Summer's was dark and black and it couldn't be hers and baba's was brown and peppered and it couldn't be hers) and said, "But she is your sister."

"Sister? Mine?" And she looked at them with wide liliac eyes (Summer's was grey and it couldn't be hers and Baba's was blue and it couldn't be hers) and she wondered and she hoped that it was something she could play with, something she could have when baba was gone and shushu was too busy and she only has Mister Ursa and Lady Nevermore to talk to.

Summer had looked at her, and her eyes were shining and she thought Summer was going to cry but she smiled and laughed and caressed her young chubby cheek and said, "Yes, she is your sister and you two would be the best of friends."

She remembered being so happy and baba was carrying her and showing her her new sister, her baby sister. Her sister was so small she wondered if she might break her like Sir Beowolf, and she held her fingers against her chest because she doesn't want to break her sister because she was special and she _can't she can't..._

"Go on, Yang," she remembered baba telling her, his voice a soft whisper and reverent and she hadn't heard him talk like that before (because he was gruff and deep but always warm). "Say hello."

But she kept her fingers and just stared and stared.

She remembered Summer looking at her and her eyes were so grey (like shushu's blade) but it was warm and she was smiling and moving her little sister closer to her hand.

_No! She can't touch her!_

But Summer, sweet Summer, said "It's okay," with her eyes, with her smile.

And Yang did.

They told her her name was Ruby.

She was beautiful.

=={RWBY}==

They didn't told her babies cry all the time; when they are hungry; when they are uncomfortable; or when they went poopy. Ruby was very smelly.

But most of the time Ruby was quiet and she always gurgled when she was happy and she was always drinking milk from Summer (_"What Wuby doing?" _

_"Little Ruby needs her milk, Yang."_

_"Mik? Fwom there?"_

_"Yes, so she could grow up as big as you."_), and Yang really loved to play with her and Mister Ursa and Lady Nevermore loved her too.

"Say hi to Miste' U'sa Wu...Wu...Wuby!"

But Ruby would just put her chubby little fingers on her mouth and she would suck them and her saliva would drip and she would grin a toothless grin and gurgle and giggle. And Yang would laugh and she would be grinning because her sister was disgusting but it was okay, it was all right.

"No Ruby!" Summer would always say whenever Ruby did just that and she would pull out her fingers and she would wipe her hand clean and she would dry her mouth and her chin, and Ruby will do it again anyway.

But Yang just stared at her little sister, slowly pulling out her small chubby hand from her mouth and gave her Mister Ursa. And Ruby held Mister Ursa on her small hand, but her fingers were too clumsy to hold them and they slipped from her fingers and into her face. She happily giggled and Yang laughed too. Yang picked up Mister Ursa and and held it before Ruby, and Ruby stared at it at with her big grey eyes (like shushu's blade but they were too warm), and she raised her short baby arms and she would try to reach it. She can't but she gurgled anyway.

Yang was happy because little Ruby was too.

And she introduced Ruby to Lady Nevermore and Ruby loved Lady Nevermore as she loved Mister Ursa. And Yang showed her Sir Beowolf too (_"I'm sorry Sir Be'wuff!"_) and he was broken but Ruby loved him just the same.

And they all played together and Yang was happy and Ruby was happy but she was too young and she needed to sleep and so she did.

Yang was alone again.

Wait. No. She wasn't, not anymore because Summer was there and she was smiling at her. And Yang stared at her, confused not until she saw the tray of cookies and a glass of milk.

Yang smiled back at her and took a bite out of the cookie.

=={RWBY}==

Yang didn't remembered the roses on their backyard. It wasn't there before, only grass and dirt and mud but it was there and Summer was tending them and they were so beautiful and red and they smell nice. Ruby did too if she wasn't a poopy baby.

Summer was humming this small little tune and she was snip-snip-snipping away at her flowers and Yang wasn't too interested in them (but she liked staring at them because they were pretty) and Ruby was waving her arms around, reaching out to Yang from that little pouch on Summer's back. Her arms were too short but Yang let her try anyway.

Then Summer was singing a little lullaby and Ruby was still waving her arms but Yang could see she was about to fall asleep so she let her little sister take her hand and put it on her mouth and just suckle. Yang giggled at the sight.

It didn't take long for Ruby to fall asleep, her mouth still sucking on Yang's hand.

"Is she asleep?" Summer had asked, hands still snip-snip-snipping away at her rose bush.

"Yes, Wu-Wruby sleep."

Yang can't see it but she liked to think Summer was smiling.

And the backyard was silent except for the sounds of snip-snipping and Ruby's suckling and those birds chirp-chirp-chirping from their places up the trees. Yang wondered if she could go to the hammock and just sleep too like little Ruby but little Ruby was holding onto her hand and she didn't want to let go because she might cry and Yang didn't liked it if Ruby cry.

"Yang," Summer said, but it was a whisper and Yang almost didn't heard it and thought it was the wind calling her. When Summer called her again did she stood next to her kneeling form.

"Summer?" Yang asked but it was a whisper too because Ruby was sleeping and they didn't want to wake her.

"Look," and Summer was pointing at a fully bloomed rose and it was beautiful and Yang wanted to take one and hide it under her pillow and look at it every night before she sleeps.

"Is pretty," she had said and she was reaching for it and she will take it and hide it and its hers now and no one will take it and-

And then Summer was holding her hand (and Ruby was holding her other hand) and said, "No, you mustn't."

"Why?" It was a question she would always ask (_Why? Why? Why?_).

Then Summer was smiling at her and there was a secret in her eyes and Yang _wanted (I need to know. Please tell me, please_) to know what it was. But Summer was just caressing her hand and Summer's fingers were soft and not hard and rough like baba's and Yang liked it.

"Because," Summer paused and pointed at the pretty pretty rose but it wasn't the rose but the green stem holding it and it was filled with sharp _sharp _thorns and Yang realized she almost got hurt like how she touched shushu's blade and she didn't want that to happen again. "They might be pretty Yang, but they will not be taken easily."

And Summer was smiling at her and there was that little secret in her eyes.

=={RWBY}==

She remembered crying out. And everything was so dark and she knew something was waiting for her from under the bed. And she was so scared, and crying, _crying _(_"Baba! Baba!"_). She remembered hiding under her blanket, and she was shaking like a leaf and no one was there but the monsters.

Ruby was crying too.

And Yang was so scared because _no! They took Ruby! Not Ruby!_

She heard her door open and Ruby was crying louder and Yang cupped her mouth because they can't hear her but they will hear Ruby and Yang cried more. Then Yang felt her bed moving and someone was trying to pull her blanket, so she screamed and held on her blanket tighter and she was sobbing out loud now but _she can't because they will take her too..._

Then Yang could feel it moving closer and she gasped and tried to hold her breath but she was still crying, so hard (_"Please. Please don't."_).

Eyes closed tight, she wondered if they might go away.

But she heard humming and she remembered the smell of roses and whispered words of secrets she didn't understand.

"Yang, oh Yang."

And Yang took a peek and she didn't saw monsters or Grimm and all she saw was white and a small bundle of pink and black and red.

She didn't noticed that Ruby stopped crying, or that she stopped too.

"It's okay, sweetie."

Yang didn't remembered much that time, maybe because she was exhausted and sleepy and monsters watched her from every corner but that's okay because Summer was holding her and that small bundle (_"Wu...Wruby okay?"_

_"Yes, she's okay. I won't let anything happen to both of you."_

_"Okay..."_) and they were so warm and safe and-

Summer kept the monsters away.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to do here. *flies away*<strong>

**I have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine.**


End file.
